The Traveler's Tree/Transcript
(Cole is having a nightmare from when the Ninja landed in the Never-Realm. They are currently lying upside down after the crash.) Past Jay: Aw. Ow. Past Lloyd: Everyone okay? Past Nya: (Stretches, groaning.) Past Jay: Now I know how my socks feel in the dryer. Past Kai: I think I swallowed my teeth. (They take off their seatbelts and hop down. Jay falls down, losing Kai's balance.) Ha-Ahh! (They both land on the ground, groaning.) Cole: Looks like we made it to the Never-Realm. (The Bounty tips slightly.) Ahh! Past Nya: What was that? Cole: (He looks out to find a cliff.) We have to get out of here... Now! (He turns around to see the Ninja outside of the Land Bounty.) Huh? (He gets ready to jump out, but Lloyd stops him.) Past Lloyd: Wait! Do you have the Traveler's Tea? So we can get back home? Cole: What? (The Land Bounty tilts over more.) Ah! Ahh! Past Lloyd: Cole, we need that tea to get back home, remember? After we find Zane. So do you still have it? Cole: (Checks himself.) Oh, no! Past Lloyd: (Chides.) Cole, Cole, Cole. Past Kai: You let us down, Cole. Past Jay: It must still be in there! Once you've found it, you can be our friend again. (They nod, snobbishly.) Cole: Whoa! But, it's about to fall! Past Kai: You should've thought about that before you lost the tea! (Lloyd nods in agreement.) Go! Cole: (He turns to see the tea at the front of the Bounty, and steadily makes his way toward it.) Ahh! Oh, boy. Oh, gosh! Please don't fall. Please, please don't fall. (As he reaches the tea, the Land Bounty gives way.) Ahh!! Jay: Cole? Cole, wake up! Cole: (Wakes up and falls out of his bed.) Whoa-Ahh! Jay: It's okay, buddy! You're okay! Cole: You! Jay: Huh? Cole: I can't believe you did that! You made me go back to the Bounty for the Traveler's Tea, and it fell off a cliff! Jay: I what...? (He starts brushing his teeth.) Kai: (Leans over the bunk bed.) Cole, relax, buddy. (Yawns.) It was just a nightmare. Cole: And you! (Kai's eyes pop open.) You were even worse! You said I let you down! (Kai stares at him, astonished.) Well, it was a mistake, okay?! Sometimes, things just happen! Jay: Hey, hey, we understand. It's okay. Cole: (He picks off his armor plate and puts it on himself.) Yeah, right. That's not what you said in my dream! (He glares at them and slams the door.) Kai: (Sighs and slides back into his bed.) It's too early for this. Jay: Maybe we should go after him? Kai: He'll calm down. (Jay continues brushing his teeth.) ---- (Cole walks away, still upset with the burden he carries. He passes by Sorla's home, where Sorla is training Nya to control ice.) Sorla: Ice and water. They are different, but the same. You must only remember who you are and believe in yourself. (Nya nods and lifts a ball of water out of the steaming pot. She splits it in half.) Good. (The waterballs start to turn into ice.) Nya: But I... I feel it changing. Freezing! It's becoming more difficult. Sorla: Change is inevitable. It is the nature of all things. Life itself, but still it remains water. (Nya continues to fight the ice.) You must feel the truth of this. Do not fight it. Embrace the change. You must believe in yourself, Nya. Nya: (The ice takes over and they fall, cracking.) Unh! Oh... I can't! It's impossible. Sorla: It will obey when your need is greatest. You must only remember who you are. Try again. (Nya lets out a deep breath and raises a waterball out of the pot. This time the ice covers the water, but Nya is able keep them flexible and up in the air. But she gasps when Cole bursts in, breaking her concentration.) Cole: Nya! I think the others are— (The waterballs freeze and drop to the ground.) Oh! You were in the middle of... sorry. Another Cole mistake! (Leaves, letting the door slam.) Nya: Cole, wait! Sorla: Come. Try again. ---- Cole: (Kicks a pebble.) Unh! (He hears a child crying and walks over to him.) Eh, hey there, kiddo? What's wrong? Child: (Looks up to see Cole.) Mr. Ninja. (Wipes his tears away.) Nothing. I'm okay. Cole: You can call me Cole. Child: It's just... I'm supposed to play with my friends, but I lost their ball. Now, I'm afraid they'll hate me forever! Cole: Yeah, I get it. Child: How can you possibly get it? You're a ninja! You're not afraid of anything! Ever. Cole: Sure I am! I make mistakes, too. Sometimes. Little ones. That they just keep reminding you about over and over and over until you— (Stops and grins sheepishly at him.) Uh, what I meant to say is, uh, why don't you find another ball? Or try to make one? Child: How? Cole: I don't know. (Makes a snowball.) Out of snow or something? Child: That's a great idea! (He starts to run off, but stops.) You look like you also have a problem, Mr. Ninja. Cole: Yeah. I lost something, too. But it's more important than a ball. (Drops the snowball.) And now, because of me, we may never get back home. Child: Oh! That's not a big deal. Just go to the Traveler's Tree. When travelers are stuck, they're supposed to go to the tree. Cole: Wait! (Shakes his head in surprise and runs up to him.) Did you say Traveler's Tree? (He nods.) Oh, I hope that means what I think it does! Where is it? Is it here? Child: Not here. (Points.) Up there. Cole: (Turns to see a mountain.) That's a big help! Now go! Talk to your friends! I'll bet they're waiting for you. Child: (Runs off and waves back to him.) Bye, Mr. Ninja! Good luck! (Cole steadily makes his way up the mountain.) ---- (Meanwhile, Boma and Uthaug are looking for fish.) Boma: I told you there wouldn't be any fish up here! I said it would be a waste of time! Uthaug: You never said that. I said that! I said "How could there be fish on a mountain"— (He slips, falling on the ice. They both laugh, until Uthaug starts to slide off the mountain.) Hahaha-oh! Boma: Uthaug! Uthaug: Oh, whoa-ahh! (He appears to fall off the mountain.) Boma: Uthaug! Uthaug! (He looks down to see Uthaug hanging off the fishing pole.) Uthaug, hold on! (He sticks his pickaxe in the ice and reaches for Uthaug.) Grab my hand! Grab on! (The hook breaks off, but Boma grabs Uthaug in the last second. The ice holding Boma and Uthaug starts to crack.) Oh! Uthaug: Pull me up! Quick! Boma: Gah! I-I, uh, can't. You're too heavy! Uthaug: Urgh. What are you trying to say? (The ice cracks and they both fall, but their fall stops.) Boma: Huh? (They both look up to see Cole, holding on to the other end of the pickaxe.) Cole: Hey, guys. Boma: Boy, are we glad to— (The head of the pickaxe breaks off and they fall. Screams.) Ahh!! Cole: (Throws the head away.) Unh! (He sends his Earth Punch through the rocks and creates a ledge. They land down and later have dinner together.) Boma: (Passes Cole a fish.) Here, friend. This fish turkey is some of the last we saved. Cole: What? Uthaug: Oh, we heard rumors about a mountain stream that wasn't frozen, but— Boma: When we got here, we saw it was solid ice, like everything else. Uthaug: If it wasn't for you, this trip would've been our last. Cole: Well, if I hadn't gotten lost, trying to find the Traveler's Tree, our paths might never have crossed. Boma: (Uthaug and he exchange looks.) Oh. You're looking for the tree? Cole: Yeah. You know where it is? Boma: Up there! (Cole gets up, but Boma grabs him.) But you can't go that way. That is the home of Krag! Cole: Krag? What's a Krag? Boma: "What's a Krag?!" (Sarcastically.) Oh, nothing important, just a living nightmare! A fearsome beast that defends the Tree. He's twenty-five feet tall and covered in red fur and yellow teeth and— Uthaug: Yellow fur and red teeth. Boma: "Red teeth?" Where did you hear such nonsense, Uthaug? Uthaug: It's not nonsense, Boma. My great-great-grandfather saw it once. Boma: Well, my great-great-grand''mother'' was with him when he saw it and her eyes were better. Cole: Wait, hang on, has either of you seen this "Krag?" Boma: Well, not exactly... Uthaug: (Simultaneously) Uh, nope... Cole: How do you even know he exists? Boma: We have heard him. He makes a roaring sound at night. (Cover Cole's mouth.) Shh. Just listen. (Cole listens for the roar, but hears Uthaug.) Uthaug: Awoo. Growl. Roar, roar, roar. Cole: That's you! Uthaug: What? Cole: I can see your lips moving! Uthaug: Oh. Sorry. Boma: He's probably asleep. Cole: Okay, well I'm not worried. But the part about the Tree, is that part real? Have you guys seen it? Uthaug: Not exactly. Boma: (Simultaneously) Well, no. Cole: (Groans.) Well, great! Krag or no Krag, I gotta be sure. I gotta try. See you around, guys. (He runs off for the mountain. Uthaug waves weakly. He makes his way up the mountain, but fails to notice a shadow following behind him. He looks up to see a faint outline of a dead tree.) Whoa! The Traveler's Tree! (He runs across a bridge, but hears a growl.) What? (He turns around to see Krag charging at him.) Krag! (Krag leaps at him and pushes him across the cracking bridge.) Unh! Ahh! ---- (Back at the village, Nya is walking back when she hears the roar.) Kai: Hey, Nya, have you seen Cole? Jay: We figured he needed some space to cool off, but now we're getting worried. Nya: Not since this morning. Boma: Your friend is up there! Jay: What? Kai: Cole? Uthaug: He's on the mountain. Oh, we tried to tell him not to go. Boma: But he would not listen. He's looking for the Traveler's Tree! Up there! (Krag's roar is instantly heard and the Ninja stare at the mountain in fear.) Jay: Gumdrops! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu